<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something's Gotta Give, Something's Gotta Break by EnchantedbookLover18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379174">Something's Gotta Give, Something's Gotta Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18'>EnchantedbookLover18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie and Nick have an honest heart-to-heart conversation about their friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something's Gotta Give, Something's Gotta Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is without any context, just a short drabble. (So I don't know if it makes any sense) <br/>No edit &amp; it's already pretty late, so sorry for any mistakes.</p>
<p>It may hurt and I'm sorry for that 🙊👀</p>
<p>P.S. This was partly inspired by Camila Cabello's "Something's Gotta Give"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean?” Ellie asked, she could already feel the heat rising in her chest.</p>
<p>Nick shook his head, fiddling with his fingers nervously. He was hurt and angry. Angry at Ellie. She knew why. But she didn’t think he had any right to be. “Ellie. Why didn’t you tell me how you felt? Months. For months you left me in the dark with my worst thoughts. For moths you let me believe that you’d just gotten sick of me or something. No explanation. Nothing.”</p>
<p>He got louder with each second he spoke.</p>
<p>“I think I just abandoned you?! Are you kidding me?” Ellie’s face was bright red. There was a fire burning in her stomach. “I never left you. Never.”</p>
<p>Nick’s brows furrowed in disbelief as he replied angrily, “You did. You stopped talking to me, Ellie. Not a word. At least nothing of any importance,” he added, raising his left hand when she was about to interrupt him. “You stopped sharing your life with me. All of a sudden you just turned cold towards and it was like as if you’d left me on ‘read’. I thought we were best friends.”</p>
<p>Nick’s voice sounded so small now, stricken with pain, anger and unshed tears.</p>
<p>“Oh nooo! Don’t you dare just putting this on me now, Nicholas. We are – we were best friends. But friends don’t do what you did to me.”</p>
<p>Ellie was furious and her heart ached from all the pain she’d already suffered through these past few months.</p>
<p>“Fine. So, I didn’t confide in you anymore and I didn’t tell you that I loved you. But you know what?! Newsflash, Nicholas, I don’t owe you anything.”</p>
<p>The blonde turned around, pacing back and forth through Nick’s kitchen while he still leaned against the kitchen counter. Ellie didn’t want to do this right now. She could actually think of many other – better – things to do with her time. Like watching a movie with Kasie or just staying at home on her couch, curled up under her favourite cosy blanket.</p>
<p>“Nick. What do you think I possibly should’ve done, huh? Should I’ve just told you I loved you after you practically ripped my heart out and shred it into pieces? Would that have made anything better? After you told me you were in love with somebody else?” Ellie practically yelled, her chest rapidly heaved up and down. “Great idea, Nicholas.”</p>
<p>Nick had at least the decency to look like a beaten dog. Actually, he looked as if Ellie had just slapped him. Pain and remorse flashed across his face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ellie,” he whispered. He couldn’t think of anything else to say at the moment. The things she’d just said, the pain that was visible in the way she talked, moved and looked at him, stung. Nick’s heart ached, too.</p>
<p>“’Sorry’ won’t repair the damage that’s been done. I wish it was different, Nick. I really do. But I can’t change the way I feel. And you can’t either.”</p>
<p>Ellie sighed deeply. It was easier to breath now that she’d gotten most of her thoughts off her mind. She could feel a sudden wave of calm sadness wash over her.</p>
<p>“The day you told me about <em>her</em> was the exact day I meant to tell you the truth about my feelings. But you beat me to it. I just couldn’t tell you after that…I also couldn’t bear to ruin your new <em>thing.</em>”</p>
<p>Nick’s voice was hoarse, as if he could barely hold back the tears. “I just wish I knew. I’m – I know you don’t want me to say it again. But I <em>am</em> sorry, Ellie.”</p>
<p>His last words came barely above a whisper, “You should’ve just told me.”</p>
<p>“But how?” Ellie felt hot, burning tears streaming down her cheeks. “After everything we’ve been through. And don’t deny it – After all the flirting, the teasing, the half-jokes about the possibility of <em>us, </em>the texts…After everything that only crossed the line between friendship and <em>more</em> a little – that stretched the boundaries of our friendship to a limit…”</p>
<p>Ellie’s vision was blurry as she made her way across the kitchen towards the front door. “I had hope. I had expectations – How stupid of someone to still believe in hope and expectations, right? – I felt so dumb, Nick. So stupid because I let myself get fooled again. Again. After all these failed relationships in the past, the crushed hopes. It was hard to let somebody – you – in. And I don’t know if I can – or want to – do it again.”</p>
<p>Ellie murmured the last words, her hand already on the doorknob. Before she left and closed the door behind her – probably forever – she turned around once more, “I’m sorry, Nick. I’m sorry it has to end this way. I didn’t mean to put you through so much pain, too. I thought I could just move on and be friends. But we are broken and…it doesn’t work anymore.”</p>
<p>The tears started rolling down his cheeks when Ellie walked through his front door and left. Nick felt like he would suffocate.</p>
<p>
  <em>You don’t know what you’ve got ‘till it’s gone</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>